Denis Millard
Sir Denis Millard is an Unseelie Sidhe Wilder of House Fiona. Overview A snob descended from an old-money family, Denis Millard is the scion of one of the richest families in Hartford. Denis' father, Marc, was the Lord who instigated the ill-fated attempted drug bust in Dudleytown all those years ago, and while he has long since succumbed to Banality and an overabundance of cholesterol, Denis has never forgotten the shame in his father's eyes when he told of that day. Denis' uncle, Matthew, now rules in Marc's stead, but Denis is quite the ambitious wilder. A Harvard graduate student in archaeology, Denis always kept an eye out for mentions of Dudleytown in academic journals. When Sascha's first paper came to his attention, he immediately wrote to her, praising her work to the skies, attempting to get into her good graces. The plan worked surprisingly well, and eventually she invited him out to the site. Once there, he stood revealed in his sidhe nature just as plainly as she, and he has been playing games of romance with her ever since. Under different circumstances, his affection might not be entirely feigned, but as things stand, Lady Sascha's destruction, a gift to his late father, is all that Denis holds dear in Dudleytown. He is currently plotting with Jeremiah to bring down the court of Graymere Glen, but he badly underestimated the little pooka's intelligence. For that matter, Denis suffers from the typical sidhe flaw of underestimating the intelligence of everyone around them. In the end, this may well cost him. Image Once removed from the mere's effects, Denis is a movie-star handsome man of mixed African and European ancestry. A good two inches over six feet, he is lean and lithe in a way that suggests certain of the larger cats. Always dressed just a little better than the situation might suggest, he has a flair for standing out effortlessly from the crowd. To the sidhe (and there are no other Kithain whose opinions he worries about), Sir Denis always appears in richly tailored courtiers' clothes of purple and god. His classic handsomeness is transformed into an unearthly beauty that seems to be lit from within, and he is always tastefully adorned with gold and jewelry. He has demonstrated his prowess as a knight at numerous tourneys. Truth be told, he fights dirty, but he looks good (in gold-chased, purple-enameled chimerical plate mail) whit doing so. His sword, a thin, bastard-length blade, is also chimerical and bears the name Serpent's Tooth. The allusion is not lost on those who know him. Personal Step by step, slow and sure, this is how Denis is going to wreak vengeance on the bastards who did such damage to his father's holding all those years ago. He is all smiles for this so-called "Lady" who associates with pooka, sluagh, and, for all he knows, farm animals, but he never forgets that she and hers are going to be paid back in blood. Until the day he can exact his father's revenge, though, it's polite as can be to "Lady" Sascha. Too bad she has to die; she's moderately attractive in a confused sort of way. He ignores all the others. They fight as well be lawn furniture for all the attention he pays them. If they get the idea he's courting their precious "Lady," so much the better. It'll throw them off the scent of what he's really up to. The only one worth talking to is that bratty Jeremiah, who hates Sascha as much as Denis does. Still, once his usefulness is at an end, Denis will probably have him stuffed and mounted. Treasure Denis' Treasure is a simple switch of goldenrod, dried and bound up with grass. When beaten against the ground once, it creates a milk-white chimerical stallion that can outrun the fastest racehorse alive. Should he strike the stallion once with the goldenrod, the beast vanishes. References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, pp. 67-68. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Fiona (CTD)